Periodontitus and gingivitis are diseases of the gums that are easily combated with proper oral care. Physical brushing is often recommended to stimulate the gums and also reduce plaque and remove food particles. Unfortunately, brushing involves bristles, and bristle brushes vary in design effectiveness, bristle hardness and change and deform with age, thus losing efficacy. Additionally, bristles can be irritating to some mouths and gums. Typical bristle brushes are also generally not effective at cleaning between teeth.
Other products that allow physical removal of food particulate from between teeth are known. For example, toothpicks and flossing thread are well documented. Water based flossing devices are a relatively recent addition to oral healthcare. Typically, water based flossing devices incorporate an electric motor which deliver a steady stream of water, but may also provide pulsed water. None of these devices however, provide a pulsing stream of aerated water or the capability of delivering a simultaneous whitening option or other choice of, or combination of, tooth and gum health substances in a convenient, mess free, desirable application.
Dental hygiene tools adapted for use by attaching to shower heads are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,569 discloses an oral hygiene shower nozzle apparatus wherein a shower nozzle is provided with an aperatured dispersion plate integrally and orthogonally formed to a rear portion of the nozzle with a rotating valve plate rotatably mounted parallel to and adjacent a rear face of the dispersion plate whereupon alignment of the respective apertures effects water dispersion at a forward portion of the nozzle. Rotation of the valve plate to misalign the apertures of the respective valve plate and nozzle effects water directed through a conduit to an adjoining oral hygiene tool for the cleansing of teeth by use of a conically valved dental applicator nozzle formed with an elongate flexible tube fixedly secured to the nozzle assembly rearwardly of the valve plate. Furthermore, a toothpick and dental floss holder is provided.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,798 discloses a dental water jet flossing apparatus comprises an elongated, flexible tubing attached at one of its ends directly to a household water supply, preferably at a point where water temperature can be controlled, as at the water outlet pipe mounting a shower head. The opposite end of the tubing is connected to a hand-held unit that is configured to releasably mount a dental water jet nozzle. A water flow control valve is included in the hand unit and configured to engage the flexible tubing and selectively constrict the latter to various desired degrees to selectively control the amount and rate of water delivered through the tubing and hence expelled from the nozzle. A syphon cup containing mouthwash or the like may be provided in-line to meter desired fluids into the water being delivered out of the nozzle and into the user's mouth.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,914 discloses an apparatus especially effective in dislodging plaque from the teeth through the application of a mixture of a liquid oral antiseptic with water under pressure. In a preferred embodiment to be described, the apparatus is connected for use between the showerhead and the water supply to the head, with the amount of pressure controllable through the apparatus via a valve which serves to mix the antiseptic and water together. A second valve is employed as part of the applicator to dislodge the plaque and which operates to pulsate the admixture to the teeth under manual user control. In a second embodiment, the plaque dislodging apparatus is coupled within a bathroom vanity, or otherwise beneath a countertop, coupling the apparatus between the water supply source and the faucet or tap.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,281 discloses a shower mounted dental hygiene device, which consists of a multipurpose direction valve to direct water flow to a shower head, dental hygiene device or both, a pulsating device, a dentifrice introduction device and an ergodynamically designed handle having a quick attachment device for interchanging dental hygiene attachments.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,314,456 discloses a valve for adjusting the flow of water through an oral irrigation device connected to a shower head located on a handle connected to a water-dispensing syringe or pick. Rotation of the valve controls the amount and pressure of water dispensed through the syringe or pick in a direct stream from the shower head.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,814,585 discloses a show [sic] head water pick apparatus includes a first pipe segment for attachment to a shower pipe protruding outwardly from shower stall wall and having a first pipe segment outward end; a switch valve having a switch valve intake end connected to the first pipe segment outward end, and having a shower head output branch to which a shower head is connected and a water pick output branch, and having a valve operation handle for delivering water flow alternately to the shower head and to the water pulsing and pick assembly; a water pulsing unit connected to the water pick output branch; a water pick tube having a tube first end and a tube second end, the tube first end being connected to the water pulsing unit; and a water pick secured to the tube second end.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,047,840 discloses a valve for adjusting the flow of water through an oral irrigation device is connected to a shower head by a flexible conduit. The valve is located on a handle connected to a water-dispensing pick for cleaning teeth and gums. Mixing apparatus is provided for injecting a secondary fluid, such as a mouthwash, into the flexible conduit upstream from the pick in a direct stream from the shower head.
In another example, U.S. Patent Application US 2009/0082706 discloses a valve for adjusting the flow of water through an oral irrigation device is connected to a shower head by a flexible conduit. The valve is located on a handle connected to a water-dispensing pick for cleaning teeth and gums. An impeller-type pump is provided in the flexible conduit to pulsate the water.
In another example, U.S. Patent Application US 2009/0124945 discloses a pulsating water pick used in combination with a pulsating showerhead supplied with pressurized water. The showerhead includes rotatable impeller periodically blocking water flow to a fixed regulator plate having circumferentially spaced apart groups of holes. A rotatable control plate-showerhead ejector face plate therebeneath has at least one opening sized to expose one group of holes. Raised lands limit water flow between adjacent plates and depressed areas lead to peripheral shower holes in a peripheral channel. The control plate rotates and plate openings expose hole groups in one mode, but in another, holes are blocked and water flows to depressed areas and the peripheral shower holes in the peripheral channel. The improved pulsating water pick includes a water passage port formed in the control plate and the showerhead ejector face plate, a coupler thereat leading to a tube, a water pick handle and a pick nozzle.
Therefore, there remains an unmet need for the device of the present invention that provides a hand held, hydraulic oral care product that provides a hydro pulsed, aerated and concentrated water stream originating from a single consistent water source and concentrates it into a stream of variable high pressure water specifically integrated with other desirable substances to improve overall tooth and gum health and appearance.